


Prijatelj ali služabnik? Laž ali smrt? Resnica ali življenje?

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Help, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laž je majhna cena za tvoje življenje.Arthur izve, da je Merlin čarovnik.





	1. Krik

**Author's Note:**

> Ta kratki nabor misli objavljam v upanju, da bom nekega dne – kot Arthur – zmogla oblikovati drugačen konec.

Krik, ki je odmeval za njim skozi noč, se mu je zarezal v kosti.

\- MERLIN!


	2. Noč

Sedel je na mrzlih tleh sredi vlažnega gozda, ki ga je prekrivala megla. Noč je bila temna, kmalu naj bi se zdanilo.

Objemal si je kolena in se zibal naprej in nazaj. V srcu ga je žgalo, ustnice pa so mu neprestano ponavljale neko ime, čeprav je bilo prepozno – prepozno.

\- Arthur. Arthur. Arthur.


	3. Ne

\- Ne morem se vrniti. Ne bom!

\- Ne moreš se odreči svoji usodi.

\- Moja usoda je, da umrem, ker sem čarovnik. To je edino, kar mi še preostane, če se vrnem.

\- Boš torej dopustil, da se Arthur sam sooči z nevarnostjo – brez tvoje pomoči?

\- Ne razumeš! Ne bom mu mogel pomagati! V trenutku, ko me bo zagledal, me bo ukazal prijeti, če me ne bo kar sam ubil. Izobčenec sem!

\- Kaj pa ti govori tvoja vest?

\- Moja vest?

…

\- Pravi, da moram biti ob njem, pa tudi če bo to moj konec. Odnesi me k njemu, Kilgharrah.


	4. Čarovnik

\- Arthur.

\- Merlin! Še tebe se je manjkalo!

\- Bova pozneje razčistila. Zdajle mi moraš prisluhniti.

\- Nič ne bova pozneje. Straža!

\- Poslušaj me! Vem, kako lahko premagaš sovražnika! Lahko ti pomagam!

\- Moj edini sovražnik si ti, Merlin. In tudi če ne bi bil, ne potrebujem čarovnikove pomoči.

\- Dovoli, da ti pomagam! Sicer boš umrl!

\- Izdal si me! Ljubše bi mi bilo, če bi me umoril!

\- Hočeš reči lažje.

\- Kako, prosim?

\- Lažje ti je umreti kot priznati, da nisem imel izbire. Lagal sem ti, izdal sem te in še čarovnik sem povrhu. Vendar to ni vsa resnica.

\- Zdaj me še podučuješ?

\- Tvoj prijatelj sem, vedno sem ti bil zvest in pravkar ti poskušam rešiti življenje! Če bi vedel, kaj vse sem storil zate, bi mi zaupal. Vendar ne veš, ker ti nisem mogel povedati. Samo z lažjo sem lahko ostal ob tebi in te varoval. To je bila edina možnost!

\- Laž ni nikoli edina možnost!

\- Smrt tudi ne!

\- Merlin, odidi. Zdaj.

\- Moral me boš prisiliti, sam ne grem. Moje mesto je ob tebi.

\- Merlin, bil si mi zvest služabnik. Nesposoben, a zvest. Samo zato te še nisem ukazal zapreti. Dajem ti še zadnjo možnost, da mi izgineš izpred oči!

\- Prav. Kot hočeš. Očitno raje umreš, kot živiš.

\- Raje umrem zaradi resnice, kot živim v laži. Čarovnik tega že ne more razumeti.

\- Nisem samo čarovnik ali služabnik, tvoj prijatelj sem! Arthur! Ne obračaj se stran!

…

\- Prav, grem. Ostal bom v bližini, če boš potreboval mojo pomoč.

\- Ne bom.


	5. Arthur

Arthur.

Današnja zmaga ni samo tvoja zasluga. Nisi hotel, da ti pomagam, in žal mi je, da sem ravnal v nasprotju s tvojimi željami.

Najini usodi se prepletata, a imava vsak svojo nalogo.

Tvoja naloga je, da si moder in pravičen vladar, pa četudi za ceno svojega življenja. Moja naloga je, da poskrbim, da ostaneš živ dovolj dolgo, da boš uspel.

Ti ceniš resnico bolj kot vse drugo, bolj kot zvestobo ali prijateljstvo. Zame je laž majhna cena za tvoje življenje, za veličastno kraljestvo, ki ga boš ustvaril.

Vendar ne pozabi, da sem se rodil s čarovnijo v krvi in da se mi ne bi bilo treba skrivati, če ne bi bilo zakonov, ki prepovedujejo obstoj meni in meni podobnim.

Ti zakoni so bili porojeni iz izgube in bolečine in so nepravični. Camelot ne potrebuje nepravičnih zakonov. Ti bi moral to vedeti bolje od drugih.

Če res tako ceniš resnico, kot trdiš, boš sprevidel, da sem ti bil vedno najboljši prijatelj, kar je bilo v moji moči. In da bi to moralo biti dovolj dobro. Zate in za Camelot.


	6. Merlin

Arthur.

Včeraj je prišel sel in prebral tvoj razglas.

Razumem, zakaj si se odločil tako in ne drugače. Razumem, zakaj zame ni mesta v tvojem kraljestvu.

Da bi bil lahko pravičen in dobrotljiv kralj vsem svojim podložnikom – tudi tistim, ki uporabljajo magijo – bi moral biti boljši vladar od svojega očeta.

Tega pa ne zmoreš. Če bi dopustil, da tvojo presojo oblikuje najino prijateljstvo, bi se preveč oddaljil od poti, ki ti jo je že pred rojstvom začrtal Uther.

Spoznal sem, da ljubezen spreminja. Največkrat nas spremeni v ljudi, kakršni ne želimo biti.

Arthur, z vsem svojim bitjem ti želim, da ostaneš mož, kakršen želiš biti. Samo tako boš zmogel premagati ovire in izvršiti naloge, ki so pred tabo.

Zapuščam Camelot. Ne bom šel daleč. Vedno bom v bližini – če si slučajno premisliš.


End file.
